Brawl High: One-shots
by SilentPerson
Summary: small short stories that enter my head time to time that won't necessarily wont fit into the main story of Brawl high. so yeah enjoy. Chapter one: Leo victimized


**I've have been in a very emotional mood lately so yeah this will describe this one-shot. It does take place later in the series of Brawl high, but I will call the series the Brawl High One-shots, things that don't necessarily to apart of the series in itself. So enjoy.**

**Victimized**

Flames, Burnt flesh, tears, and crying, all these were still clear in Leo's mind as he awoke from that horrible nightmare, night and night again. Fear gripped his chest each night, even though he didn't tell anyone. It was always just flashes, but they had always did there damage to him. He currently was huddled up in the corner of the unlit room, his arms wrapped tightly around his naked torso, head leaning against the wall, tears staining his cheeks. He bit down on his bottom lip, as his fingers dug into his skin, living fresh marks of small lines of blood

_Not…enough…_ Leo thought as his gauntlets suddenly formed, and he pressed harder, slowly more pore blood coming down his sides, and a hiss of pain escaped his lips. The flashed of the nightmare remained though, as Leo fell to his knees, and whimpered as his arms braced himself against the floor. He felt the blood slowly trickled down his back and sides, ad Leo slowly turned around, and leaned his back against the corner where the two walls met. He looked into the darkness, as he brought his legs up and wrapped his arms around them.

Time seemed infinite to him then, as he stared into the darkness, as pain clouded his mind, and eventually numbed it. He felt nothing, heard nothing, saw nothing, and eventually was nothing. He didn't know how much time slipped by, but he came back when he was roughly shaken, and he came back, his eyes blinking rapidly. The room was lit now, and Leo expression changed one of being puzzled. He had thought he was at the apartment alone, but was in his shared room with Wolf, who had a slight worried expression on his face.

"…y are you sitting over here?" Wolf asked, and Leo blinked a few times as things began to focus more.

"I…." Leo shook his head, as Wolf let out a small growl.

"I what? You can tell me you know?" Leo looked at his feet, and mumbled something inconceivable, and Wolf sighed, "Does it have to do with your nightmares?" Leo's head shot up, eye brows arced up, slightly hidden by the length of his dark hair.

"How…How do you know I have nightmares…" Leo whispered, and tried sitting up, when he hissed out in pain when the now scabbed over wounds began to bleed again. Wolf saw this and growled angrily.

"How did you…Why did you use your gauntlets to hurt yourself!" Wolf pulled up Leo, who groaned, and sat him on his own messy bed, the black and white comforter thrown everywhere. Leo shrugged, as a partial blank look was still in his eyes, and Wolf shook his head as he moved toward the bathroom. Leo waited as Wolf got bandages, and passed the few moments staring out the window, watching the sun rise.

He formed his gauntlets, out of habit, and examined them. Not a speck of blood was on the gauntlets, and something painful ebbed in his heart, but Leo couldn't really understand why. At that moment Wolf came back into the room, a simple rolled up bandage cloth in one hand with cotton balls, and rubbing alcohol in the other. Leo remained silent as the lupine laid the rolled up bandage to the side of him, and unscrewed the rubbing alcohol. He then grabbed the cotton ball and placed it over the cover of the black bottle and tilt it sideways and the cotton ball darken slightly, from being wet.

Leo winced when Wolf rubbed the alcohol across his first set of self-inflicted wounds, and Leo gritted his teeth when Wolf began to rub more thourghly. "You ready to talk yet." Wolf questioned, as he continued his work.

Leo sighed, and nodded, "It's just the same nightmare like before, and well I couldn't really find anything else…" Leo realized then he still had his gauntlets formed, and slightly slumped, the exhaustion from many sleepless nights showing.

Wolf looked out of the corner of his good eye, and stopped his work, "Why do you mutilate yourself like this?" Leo remained quiet for a long moment, thinking over his answer, and Wolf patiently waited for his answer. Wolf went back to work as Leo continued to think, and finished cleaning one side of Leo's wounds, and moved to the other.

"It helps me stop thinking I guess…" Wolf continued his work, but Leo saw that he had tensed up, and sighed, "It helps to me, the pain seeps into my whole mind, and it acts like a shield to all the painful memories I have…" Wolf set aside the rubbing alcohol and the dampen cotton ball, and reached around Leo to grab the bandages.

"Why can't you just listen to your music, doesn't that do the same thing?" Wolf coined, "Raise your arms." He then instructed, and Leo obeyed.

"It just doesn't for some reason, and if it can't help, then I resort to this."

As Wolf rolled the bandaged around Leo's torso, he began to talk softly, "Do you need to talk about it?"

Leo looked at the floor for a second, and then shook his head, "I can't."

"You won't, is what you mean."

"Yeah, basically." Leo replied, and then winced when Wolf pulled the bandages tightly, securing them.

"Look, injuring yourself isn't going to help you situation, or beating yourself over it." Wolf counseled, as he picked up the cleaning materials together, and headed back to the bathroom.

Leo watched him go, and sighed, "Yeah, but it is just as drugs though." He whispered to himself, and moved to his dresser to find a shirt to wear for the day.


End file.
